


Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door

by onvavoir



Series: I'll plead the fifth on all of this [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Tapes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not kidding. </p><p>Switch to Bucky POV halfway through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door

"Seriously?" Steve asks.

" _You fucking did not_ ," Bucky says, and for a second Sam goes cold.

He shrugs and gestures to his phone, sitting on the coffee table. They can delete it if they want. Steve and Bucky both launch themselves off the sofa to get to it first, throwing elbows, and Sam sits back to keep his face safe. Not that it'll help if Bucky's angry. Whoever's actually holding the phone finds the video, and the two of them quiet. Sam tries to peer around them, but they're built like brick shithouses and pressed together at the shoulder, so he can't see a damn thing.

"Oh my god," Steve murmurs. "Oh my _god_."

Bucky says nothing, but he doesn't throw the phone across the room, so that's… good? Sam's discomfort ebbs a little, and he lets out a breath.

They're still watching.

"Oh my--" Steve says. "Did I really--"

"Yes, you sure as fuck did."

"Do I always look…"

"Like that much of a slut? Yes, Steve, every fucking time."

Sam can hear the smile in Bucky's voice.

"Now I'm gonna be self-conscious."

"Don't be stupid, you look fucking sexy. Fuck, look at you."

"Your ass looks great."

"Doesn't it always?"

"I take it back."

"I need this."

"Don't accidentally send it to Natasha, for god's sake."

"She wouldn't care," Bucky says.

"I know, that's the problem."

Sam crosses his arms and clears his throat. They both look back at him with matching expressions of disbelief.

"What?" he says.

"Did you send it to me too?" Steve asks Bucky.

"Of course I did, do I look stupid?"

"You really want an answer to that?"

Bucky gets Steve in a headlock, and Sam's worry disappears as he drops his face into his hands. The two of them grapple for a minute, until the video starts again and they get distracted by it.

"Y'all are a pair of narcissists," Sam says. "Gimme that, before you two senior citizens email it to all the Avengers."

He snatches the phone back, right at the part where Bucky and Steve hit the floor and Bucky dives on Steve's dick like it's a grenade. The thought makes him laugh so hard he drops the phone, and the pair of them stare at him while he convulses with silent giggles. He waves away their puzzled expressions. He doubts they'd find it as funny. He scrolls through his messages to make doubly sure that Bucky didn't inadvertently send a sex tape to any of their friends-- to his relief, the only recipients are him and Steve.

"I can't believe you recorded us," Steve says.

"I owed it to myself to document that particular act of freakiness," Sam responds. "Hell, if I'd known you were gonna be that into it, I'd have set up a tripod, got some lights..."

"Mm no, I like it as is," Bucky says. "Feels… well, I guess it _was_ surreptitious, wasn't it?"

Steve side-eyes Sam, a look which would probably be a little more believable if he hadn't just spent the last five minutes watching himself get fucked. There's a flush in his face, and it takes a second to sink in-- _he likes it_. Sam eyes him right back, raises his eyebrows and tongues his upper lip for emphasis. That _was_ a pretty sexy performance, and if the look on Steve's face is any indication, he's ready for an encore. Sam looks at Bucky.

"You wanna play cameraman this time?"

" _Sam_ ," Steve admonishes.

Bucky and Sam share a look and then laugh, harder than is strictly necessary. Steve shoots them a dirty look.

"Aw, come on baby," Sam says, pulling him in. "The camera loves you."

Bucky raises an eyebrow. He recognises the Sex Voice, and as expected, Steve's pout dissolves a little. Sam pulls him into his lap, smoothes his hands across the planes and curves of his naked body. Steve resettles, straddling him.

"Mm, god you feel good," Sam murmurs. "What d'you want, baby, hm? You wanna ride my dick? Bet you'd look pretty doing that, goddamn. Hm?"

He leans his head forward as if he can't hear, and Steve mumbles something.

"Speak up, sweetheart," Bucky says.

Steve shoots him a dirty look over his shoulder, then quickly looks away as he realises Bucky has Sam's phone in his hand. He presses his face into Sam's shoulder.

"C'mon, you know I like hearing you say it," Sam cajoles. "Don't be shy, baby."

Steve mumbles again, and while Bucky's figured out what he's saying, Sam hasn't. Or at least, is pretending not to. Steve gives his shoulder a shove.

" _I want to suck your dick_ ," he says, so matter of factly that Bucky has to stifle laughter.

Sam doesn't laugh or recoil. He responds to Steve's brusqueness with the same, sits back and stares him down.

"Well then _do_ it."

The effect Sam's tone has on him is immediate. He _melts_ , slips down Sam's lap onto the floor and settles himself between Sam's legs. A flush spreads across his shoulders and down his back.

"You look good, baby," Sam murmurs.

Looks over at Bucky. It's immensely tempting to do something to try to make him laugh, but Bucky manages to restrain himself and instead moves around to get the best possible angle on Steve's pretty mouth. Steve rests his forehead on Sam's thigh.

"Buck… you're very distracting."

"Focus," Sam says. "Pay no attention to the pervert with the phone camera."

"If it makes you feel any better," Bucky says. "We can delete it after. You just look so goddamn good, Steve."

Steve sighs and rolls his eyes upward. He reaches for Sam's fly, and Bucky presses the RECORD button. Sam's half-hard in his jeans, and his hips arch up into Steve's touch as he traces his thumb along it. He undoes Sam's jeans, glancing up at him as if to check whether it's okay, and goddamn does Bucky ever understand the urge to capture this now. His face is the picture of naked desire, not calculated or trying to be sexy and therefore just about the hottest thing Bucky's ever seen. He gives Bucky a quick glance, and Bucky reaches down to palm his dick through his jeans. Steve flushes red.

He doesn't waste any time-- as soon as he has Sam's dick out of his boxers his mouth closes over it, and Sam's head tips back against the sofa with a sigh. Looking at it this way, through a lens, Bucky notices things that he hadn't before. Like the sweet earnestness of Steve's face looking up at Sam, wanting to make it good, entirely focused on doing what Sam likes. It's like the opposite of pornography. Bucky moves in a little, trying to stay unobtrusive. He flips a lock of hair out of his face and watches Steve's mouth move. He keeps the camera on Steve but looks over it at Sam, who's sat back loose and relaxed. Bucky has the sudden urge to climb on top of him, but he stays put. Steve's red lips slide down the length of Sam's cock, and Sam lets out a quiet moan.

"God, that's good, baby…"

Steve looks up at Sam from beneath those long eyelashes, and Bucky bites his lip. Sam's hand combs through the spiky hair on top of Steve's head and makes his eyelids flutter.

"Fuck…" Bucky whispers.

His free hand puts a little more pressure on the hard-on in his jeans, rolls his hips into it. Steve moans a little around Sam's dick, and Bucky watches Sam's mouth fall open. He looks down at Steve.

"Fuck, you are _so_ good at that," Sam murmurs. "God, Steve, your tongue…"

The encouragement eggs him on, and the look on his face hardens into determination. It makes Bucky grin. Sam lets out a little sigh, and he looks over at Bucky. His eyes are glazed over a little, and Bucky wants to lean in and kiss the little smile off his face. He edges forward, careful to keep the camera trained on Steve, then captures Sam's mouth and kisses him hard. Sam makes a little noise in his throat. His hips roll a little, and his lips part as Steve does something with his tongue. Bucky's tongue moves in. He holds Sam's chin, tips Sam's head back and deepens the kiss, and he can _feel_ Sam getting close. He draws back and leans in to murmur in Sam's ear, a hoarse whisper.

"Come for me, Sam."

"Oh, god…"

Bucky smiles against Sam's cheek and murmurs. He knows Steve can hear him without raising his voice

"Wanna see you come in his mouth, baby," he says.

Either because Steve's redoubled his efforts or because of Bucky's talking, it hits Sam a moment later. He stiffens a little, his lips parted to let out a breathy _fuck_ , and then his eyebrows pull together as he comes into Steve's mouth. Bucky kisses his neck and jaw and looks down to watch Steve swallowing, eyes closed, eyelashes against his cheeks, blissful.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," Bucky murmurs.

Steve dares a glance upward, just a second, and goes on sucking Sam's dick until Sam's hissing a little with the overstimulation and putting a hand on Steve's shoulder to nudge him back. Steve sighs. He looks up again.

"Okay, Fellini, you can stop that goddamn thing."

For once, Bucky does as he's bid and tosses the phone aside. He leans down to kiss the come out of Steve's mouth. Steve glances down at his erection and then back up at him, wanting.

"Let's see this now," Sam says, picking up the phone.

Bucky sits back and ignores Steve's come-hither look. He rests his feet in Sam's lap and runs a hand through his hair.

" _Wow_ ," Sam says. "Steve, look at this…"

"Nope!" Steve buries his face in the sofa cushion, and Bucky laughs.

"Come on his face next time," Bucky suggests, and they both look at him, Steve with a glare and Sam with a speculative consideration.


End file.
